How Can I Help You Say Goodbye?
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Just a little tender moment for all you Lancitty fans out there ^.^. Kitty attends Lance's graduation. Actually starts with after the graduation, then it goes back to the graduation as kind of a flashback. Enjoy!


Kitty sat, subdued, gazing out from Lookout Point to the town of Bayville below. She'd haggled with Scott to bring her out here, then had convinced him that she would be fine and would be back at the masnion by nine. Dusk was starting to settle, and the stars twinkled and shone brightly overhead. Kitty sighed, then shivered slightly, lost deep in thought.  
  
"Cold?" a very familiar guy's voice drawled into her ear, and Kitty jumped about a mile.  
  
"Lance!" she yelped, playfully swatting at his arm. "Like what are you trying to do, you creep? Give me a heart attack? I so totally already have like a weak heart, y'know?"  
  
Lance laughed, enveloping Kitty in a hug. "Yeah, because by hanging around me the whole year, I have captured your heart and turned it weak with desire for me!" he grinned.  
  
Kitty smirked, and grinned up at him. "Heh... yeah, like, you so totally wish, Lance."  
  
Lance smirked back. "So tell me Kitty. If you don't have the hots for me, then why is your head on my shoulder, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Kitty quickly sat up. "Because- because- well, because it's like totally cold out here, y'know?" she finished lamely.  
  
"Uh huh," Lance grinned.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty said, blushing furiously and very glad it was starting to turn dark and Lance couldn't see her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like, shut up. You talk to much," Kitty said as she laid her head back on Lance's shoulder, the teasing in her voice obvious.  
  
"As always, Pretty Kitty," Lance grinned. "Happy to oblige. Your wish is my command, Princess," he murmured.  
  
Kitty giggled, snuggling closer to Lance. *Oh wow, Scott will like totally blow the roof, like literally, if he ever saw us like this!* she thought suddenly, glancing nervously around for any signs of the sunglasses-wearing Cyclops, perhaps come to pick her up early or something. It was no surprise to her that none of the Xmen approved of her somewhat awkward budding romantic relationship with Lance Alvers, the moody dark haired senior and leader of the Brotherhood boys, who ranked among the top headaches of Bayville, New York.  
  
The two teens continued sitting there in the ever growing darkness, looking up at the night sky. Right then, at that moment, it felt like everything was fine with the world. There was an unspoken sense of calm to the night, a tranquility that neither of them wanted to see broken by words. There was silence for a while. Then...  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked quietly, gazing intently at the star studded sky above them, then up at Lance with her blue-grayish eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So what made you like, come up here?"  
  
Lance smiled. "I figured you'd be here," he said. "I mean, with it being the last day of school and all..." his voice trailed off, and he sighed. "Yeah..."  
  
Kitty felt a pang of sadness. She'd always hated the last day of school, from as far back as she could remember. It meant having to say goodbye. Goodbye to all the teachers, and goodbye to all her friends. And this year was going to be the worst. Lance Alvers, the hot-headed boy codenamed Avalanche, would no longer be at Bayville High next year. She usually handled the last day of school pretty well in the past, but.. how can she say goodbye to Lance?  
  
"Will you miss me?" Kitty half whispered, while trying to blink back tears. True, when Kitty had first met Lance, she'd thought him to be the biggest jerk alive on the face of the earth. But that opinion had gradually changed through the year and now, she was stuck to him, and can't let go. She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You won't like, forget me, will you?" Kitty asked, only half joking, as a lump the size of a boulder got stuck in her throat and refused to unlodge. The only thing it did was get bigger. *Don't think about rocks!* she chided herself mentally, closing her eyes. *It will only make saying goodbye to Lance harder, if that's like even possible...*  
  
Lance stared at her for a minute in shock. "Are you for real?!" he at last managed to whisper. "Kitty, you're everything to me! Did you think I was kidding when I called you Pretty Kitty all those times? Everything I say, I say for a reason," Lance said quietly. "And you are pretty, Kitty. Both inside and out. You're everything in this world representing love, beauty, kindness, innocence, everything that this world has already lost, everything- everything that I want so badly to be, but can never reach." Lance stopped and took a deep breath. "Forget about you? Never. You taught me how to love people again, after I thought I'd lost that capability forever and would have to forever rely on no one. You were the one who taught me the art of forgiveness. You were the one who showed me who I am, and who I'm not." He shook his head. "No," he whispered back, leaning down and gently, somewhat awkwardly, kissed her forehead. "No, I won't ever forget about you." He smirked lightly. "And that's not a threat, Kitten," he murmured, smiling slightly down at her. "That's a promise."  
  
A/N: Hey, more to come on this story! ^.^ In the meantime, while I try to finish it soon, R&R!! Thankies!! :) 


End file.
